narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amaterasu
QUESTIONS REGARDING TOPICS ALREADY IN THE TALK PAGE OR ITS ARCHIVES WILL BE REMOVED, ALONG WITH THE REPLIES TO IT Since when is Amaterasu Blaze Release? All the information we have it is just the highest level of Fire Release.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:50, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Forum post. I remember a time things like this would have been linked in the Talk Page and easier to find. Dark times indeed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:55, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : It still doesn't make sense to me. Amaterasu was explicitly said to be a Fire Release ninjutsu in the Third Databook. Blaze Release was something unique to Sasuke, since he could manipulate and shape the flames unlike Itachi. None of Itachi's Amaterasu uses showed Blaze Release manipulation.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Then you should have spoken up loudly when that conversation was a thing, because Blaze Release is now what Amaterasu is.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: I never even knew there was a conversation taking place, so how was I supposed to chime in?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:12, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Few things: * Third Databook was introduced before the term Blaze Release in the manga, also Blaze Release is still made of Fire Release. * Blaze Release definitely isn't something unique to Sasuke, Tobirama commented that he had never seen such a Kagutsuchi. * Blaze Release isn't manipulating the flames, the flames themselves are. The manipulation is done using shape transformation, since when does nature become another nature when it's shaped?--Elveonora (talk) 21:16, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : 1. Unless the next databook changes that, Amaterasu is still a Fire Release technique, just the highest level. : 2. We don't know what Tobirama was commenting. And Enton itself seems, at least in this day and age, unique to Sasuke. Itachi never showed any manipulation of the black flames on Sasuke's level and we also saw Enton itself inhabiting Sasuke's right eye which allowed the manipulation. : 3. Natures can be further manipulated though. Amaterasu itself isn't a Blaze Release technique, its a Fire Release. Whatever Sasuke does to shape it into spikes, shields, arrows, swords, and be able to manifest it on his hand without being burned is something unique to him. Itachi, the only other Amaterasu user explicitly said to be NOT able to do what Sasuke does with the Black Flames.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:22, September 24, 2014 (UTC) You are missing the point. What Sasuke does as stated by C is add shape transformation to the black flames, that's what Kagatsuchi is. But doing so doesn't make the flames Blaze Release, they are said nature in the first place. Mixing Rasengan with Wind Release doesn't make Rasenshuriken Hurricane Awesome Release, so why should Fire Release + shape transformation be Blaze Release? Not to mention Amaterasu is quite different from any Fire Release to be so--Elveonora (talk) 21:26, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Some things in the databook are inconsistent and outdated (such as Tobi being Madara). This is one of them. What's inconsistent is the notion that shape transformation brings forth a new, advanced nature. That is simply not true. Let's say Amaterasu is Fire, and simply manipulating and shaping it transforms it into Blaze? Chidori is lightning. Manipulating that makes it become a new, advanced lightning nature? That doesn't make sense. What if the highest level of Fire Release is Blaze Release? Amaterasu as it being the highest fire nature in the databook was introduced before the Blaze nature in the manga was. Susanoo requiring Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu in the databook was stated before Susanoo being unlocked by the Double Mangekyo was in the manga. Not all things in the databook are up to date. Shaping an element doesn't transform said nature into an advanced one. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:39, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : I think you are missing the point. Blaze Release has been shown repeatedly just to be shape transformation to Amaterasu. Amaterasu itself isn't quite different from any Fire Release either the only difference is color. Its like Black Lightning, its the same thing as normal lightning just black in color. Not to mention, again, Sasuke's Enton ''manifests solely in his right eye while he casts Amaterasu in his left. Itachi however just has Amaterasu in his right eye, and Tsukuyomi in his left. Thus he lacks Blaze Release due to the sheer fact both his eyes are covered with their powers.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:41, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :: ^ Both Elve and Windstar are correct. Now, if and when the 4th Databook emerges, and if Amaterasu is still listed as Fire Release, I will gladly tell them to take a hike and change it back to Fire, but the evidence right now overwhelmingly suggests Blaze. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::@SSM, no, it wasn't. Sasuke forming the flames with Susanoo and in his own hand is also called Blaze Release. And that's not what was stated, C said Sasuke manipulates the flames with his right eye and casts them with left. The Enton comes from the left--Elveonora (talk) 21:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Unless Blaze Release adds another element to Amaterasu's fire element, Windstar? Lets say that Sasuke's left eye allows him to use Yin Release with Amaterasu's Fire, making it Blaze Release? Thus, two elements in one. And thanks for the correction, Elveonora. Though again, why does Sasuke have an eye solely for Blaze Release (which we saw in the battle with Kaguya) while Itachi has an eye solely for Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi? And does Itachi have any feats which shows him manipulating the flames like Sasuke?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::May be Fire+Yin too, whatever the second is, is irrelevant. And he doesn't, right eye is shape transformation, left eye is chakra nature. Itachi didn't show feats like Sasuke because he couldn't use Kagutsuchi--Elveonora (talk) 21:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::: That doesn't further prove your point, @SSM. Where's the evidence that Sasuke adds Yin to Fire to make Blaze? Did Sasuke have Yin before meeting Hagoromo? No. Casting the flames is enough for it to be Blaze Release. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::SuperSaiyaMan, no standard Fire Release shares the kind of color or pattern that the black flames created by Amaterasu possess. No standard Fire Release has the kind of longevity we've seen from these black flames. No Fire Release has been seen as so persistent that a new ocular power or ability to absorb chakra is sufficient enough to stop them from raging on. :::The black flames created by Amaterasu have never behaved like normal flames, there is clearly something different about their composition. Being referred to as the pinnacle of Fire Release technically remains true, it's just that Kishimoto is now referring to that ''"pinnacle" as Blaze Release through Sasuke. As demonstrated in WindStar's example, Shape Transformation does not change the Nature Transformation, and Shape Transformation is all Kagutsuchi does to the black flames of Amaterasu. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 21:54, September 24, 2014 (UTC) @Windstar, He did, genjutsu are Yin Release. In order for it to be an advanced nature, two or more natures have to be at play. Besides Fire, Yin and Lightning are common guesses, but latter makes more sense to me, considering all other advanced natures are mergers of basic ones, discounting yin and yang--Elveonora (talk) 21:54, September 24, 2014 (UTC)